


The Next Chapter

by Jas



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Edward Elric, First Time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jas/pseuds/Jas
Summary: Hohenheim sacrificed himself and his stone so that Alphonse could get his body back and Edaline could get her leg back. Both of them finally restored have their whole lives in front of them, after their trip to Xing what will they choose to do with their lives?





	1. Healing and Learning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, as you probably guessed by the tags this is a female Edward story. They are a few things that are not yet established like who will Alphonse end up with or how high the rating will go, right now it's at General Audiences but if some of you wish it to go up, tell me and I will think about it.
> 
> Also, English is my third language so while I try hard I'm sure I will make mistakes, I do not mind corrections, they help me learn but please be kind. If my writing offends you, just leave.

Ed was getting bored in Resembool, they had been there 4 months recovering. Ed had recovered faster than Alphonse as she had only recovered an arm and a leg, not her entire body, but still, she was adjusting. Alphonse had gotten better slowly, with proper food and care he had gained weight, and he no longer resembled a skeleton. He had also gotten his strength back and he and Ed trained daily, Ed to get used to fighting without automail, and Al to get his body back into shape. And while their time in Risembool had been necessary, they had fully recovered and she could tell that Al was also getting a bit bored. They had spoken about what they would do once they recovered on their train ride to Risembool from Central, and Ed really wanted to start on their new adventure. 

 

"Hey, sister." Ed turned around to see Al, she had been so deep in thought she had not heard him exit the house. "What are you thinking?"

 

"I am thinking that we are both fully recovered and its time to start on our plans on going to Xing."

 

"If you want to know the truth I have been thinking the same thing. It's been nice being back home. With our bodies back and no homunculi to worry about, we've been able to be here without worries. It's been so long since we could do that. It's been incredible for our recuperation, but there isn't anything more here in Risembool for us. The truth is, I miss our friends, all of them, I miss having something important to do. I have realized in my months here, that after going to Xing I want to do something, something important."

 

"Like what?"

 

"Study medicine, become a doctor. I want to help people sister, I want to heal them. We are going to study alkahestry in Xing, that focuses on healing, but after that, I am going to enroll at the University in Central and study how to become a doctor."

 

"That sounds amazing Al, and very you. I am glad that you have such great conviction, I am not so sure what I want, just to not be stuck here forever."

 

"Well then, let's figure it out. First, we go to Xing then to Central." They looked at each other and they smiled and fist bumped. They stood up to go into the house, it was time they told Winry and Grandma Pinako their plans. 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

It took a few days to sort everything out. Neither Pinako nor Winry was particularly surprised by the news. They had sensed their restlessness and seen it coming. Winry had decided that she was also leaving for Rush Valley, Ed didn't need any more automail repairs and it was time for her to get back to her career. So in few days, they were organized, Winry would get the train to Rush Valley and they would start their journey to Xing.

 

They said goodbye to Pinako when they left. "Be careful you two, don't get into any more trouble, you have driven me grey with worry there last few years."

 

"Don't worry grandma Pinako, I'll make sure sister behaves."

 

"Hey! Why me?You got into as much trouble as me, brother!"

 

"That is not true sister."

 

"Yes, it is!"

 

"Stop arguing the both of you!" Pinako gave them a long look, then she smiled at them. "I'm sure you'll get into some trouble no matter what. Just take care of yourselves especially you Edaline, remember what we talked about."

 

"Yes, granny." It had been quite a mortifying conversation for Edaline. Ed had always gotten quite angry at her small size and blamed the gate for it, and she was right, she just didn't realize how right. The gate how somehow frozen her development, she hadn't realized that it was more than just being short. Physically and hormonally she hadn't developed much since they had gone through the gate the first time, she had grown some, but she had never matured as a woman. She got her first female courses the first month she was back in Resembool at age 18. She had started to grow not only in hight but in curves, getting a more womanly shape. She suddenly started looking more like a woman than a small boy. And while a part of her was delighted, another part of her felt very strange looking in the mirror and seeing a woman. Her breasts had started to grow and were almost the size of Winry's. Pinko said it was all the hormonal changes that were catching up to her.She wondered where would it end as Pinako said she still had some to go.

____________________________________________________________________________

 

In the months they had been recuperating in Resembool they had gotten the news that Ling had won the competition for Emperor, just in time as well, as the emperor had suddenly died. So Ling would be in charge when they arrived. When they finally make it to Xing, they decided to go to the palace first. It would be easier to find and Ling would be there. He would help them with their plans for learning Alkahestry and the dragons pulse. Ed had always been a bit jealous how they could sense people and the advantage it gave them on a fight. She really wanted to learn how to sense chi. 

 

They arrived at the palace and were taken straight to Ling. Apparently, he had told his guards that if they ever appeared to take them to him. Since their Xerxes looks where so unique, no one had golden eyes and hair, they were easy to recognize. Ling waited for them in a gorgeous room dressed in his ceremonial clothes, looking far too smug, not something Ed could go without mentioning.

 

"You look ridiculous in those things, can you even fight with those or are you useless now and depend completely on your guards?"

 

"Sister!!!" Al gave me a you-embarrass-me look, but Ling just burst out laughing.

 

"Ed! I have missed you. Ever since becoming emperor everyone one has been bowing and groveling, and it has gotten boring, fast. But not you, you are incapable of being boring my friend. Welcome to Xing." 

 

Ling gave them quarters at the palace for them to stay at, they were gorgeous and spacious as everything else in the palace. Ed wonders what reason Ling was giving for letting two foreigners stay in the palace in the guest quarters and it turned out that Ling was as sneaky and manipulative as ever. As Ling had given the philosophers stone to the last Emperor, thankfully he had died just after getting it, he had told him some have made up story of what had happened in Amestries. Part of that story had been mentioning that the Philosopher of the east, Van Hohenheim, had still been alive and had two living sons that looked just like him, with golden hair and eyes. Their arrival had supported his story, as the philosopher of the east was so revered, Alphonse and Edaline were thought of as royalty or legendary for being his sons and were revered as well. So their presence in the palace and their friendship with Ling was a benefit for the new Emperor. Ed was certain that Ling mentioned Hohenheim and his children knowing that Ed and Al would come to Xing wanting to learn Alkahestry, so that he could benefit of their presence when they arrived. 

 

Ling introduced them to two teachers, one taught them Xinegese fighting and the other gave them Alkahestry lessons. The next few months were exhausting but exhilarating for both of them. They hadn't studied or learned so much since they became Izumi's students. They studied fighting in the mornings and Alkahestry in the evenings. From all their training what was hardest to grasp at the beginning was understanding how to sense the Dragons Pulse. Ling and May had both explained it before, it's what allowed them to sense a person's chi. It was essential for Alkahestry and it gave a great advantage in fighting. 

 

They had lunch or dinner with Ling many days, May also joined their meals and most of their Alkahestry classes, she was living in the palace with Ling as a representative of her clan. Ling decided that Xing needed some changes and that he would do things differently. As he had sworn to protect May's clan they had become allies and May was helping him with the changes. Ed started to get to know her better during the classes. While they fought the Humonculi it was Alphonse that had gotten to know her better, but with the classes, she got to know May and they had become good friends. What had also changed was May's crush on Alphonse, the crush had slowly turned into a deep friendship, it might turn into a romance in the future but for now, they enjoyed being friends. 

 

In the end, they end up staying a year and a half. By that time they had mastered both arts and also the language. And while Ed was very satisfied a part of her felt like something was missing. She missed Amestries that she knew, but it was more than that, she missed having a purpose. When she was little and her father left, her purpose was to take care of Al and make her mother happy. When her mother had died her purpose became to still take care of Al but also to bring her mother back. When the disaster had happened it was all about getting their bodies back and later to stop father and the homunculi. After everything had settled she had focused on helping Al heal. Now, she felt without purpose or direction, they were both healthy and whole, Al had grown up and didn't need her to take care of him, truthfully even when he was stuck in the armor he had sometimes taken care of her, it had been more mutual than she wanted to admit. They had learned Alkahestry, Xinegese, another fighting style, but now Ed just felt a bit lost, she missed the times when she had something to do, investigate some bad alchemist, phony priest, crooked official. She missed helping people. Alphonse had become a great healer with Alchemy and he already new wanted to get an MD to become a doctor. They had talked about going to central after Xing so he could go to University. But that what not what Ed wanted, she had mastered healing but it was not where her passion was. She hated to admit it and she never would out loud, but she missed working as a state alchemist, she missed making a difference helping out. And now with the humonculi dead, the military was slowly changing and anyways she would work for Mustang who had always covered for her. 

 

One thing was clear, it was time to go back to Amestries. She had already agreed with Al that after they left Xing they would go to Central so he could enroll at Central University to get his MD, so at least she knew where she was going, now she just had to figure out what she wanted to do. 


	2. Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some truths are revealed when they say their goodbyes as they plan their trip back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it.

Edaline had decided that today was the day she would talk to Al about going back to Amestries. The only meal that they might be alone for was breakfast, so it was the best time to bring it up. They normally had a typical Xinagese breakfast in their private quarters, Ling really had them treated like important guests and they had really taken advantage of that. They normally talked about what they wanted to focus on for their training that day or Al might tell her of any gossip he might have heard. He made friends easily and he really got along well with the palace servants and they kept him informed of all the latest gossip. She really didn't care at all but Al enjoyed telling her about it. But she decided that now was the time to bring up the subject. 

 

"Al, I don't know if you have realized or thought about it, but it has been a year and a half since we arrived here."

 

"I have been thinking about it actually, it's been in my mind for some time."

 

"Good, it makes this easier. I want to move back home. We have already learned what we wanted to learn here, we have books that so we can keep studying and we can keep training in the martial arts by ourselves." Al looked at her with a sad face.

 

"I agree, I had come to that realization as well a few weeks ago. I'm just a bit sad about leaving, I have really enjoyed staying here, I have come to love Xing and its people. It has been so peaceful here and welcoming. It's probably also that it's been a long time since we had no worries and could just learn with joy. But you are right, its time. I also miss our friends and family from Amestries and as much as I love it here this is not where I want to permanently live."

 

"We are in agreement then. I will talk to Long and you should tell May."

 

"I don't think she is going to like it. And I don't think Ling will like it any more than she will."

 

"Oh please as if the idiot prince will care, at the most he will be sad that he won't be able to show off his great prizes, the philosopher of the east's children. Smug bastard."

 

"While I am sure that he has benefited from having the children of a revered legend in his court I don't think that is the reason he will not like us leaving." Al gave her the you are being obtuse look that Ed hated. It meant that she was missing something that was supposed to be very obvious but she clearly didn't get. 

 

"I don't know what you are talking about and I don't want to know-"

 

"But sister-"

 

"I don't care Alphonse! At lunch, if the idiot prince decides to join us we can tell him and May together. I don’t think it will take us more than a week to get ready and organize our trip back. First, we stop in Resembool and visit granny, we pass through Dublith on our way to Rush Valley and visit teacher and Winry, then, we finally go to central."

 

"Sounds good sister." 

 

They finished their breakfast in silence knowing that it would be a hard day, but on the other hand, Ed was also a bit excited, now they had a timetable. As much as she had enjoyed her time in Xing she had missed Amestries, as she was looking forward to her return back home. 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Ling decided to join them for lunch that day so it was time to tell them. She and Al decided to wait until they had eaten the food to tell them, so they enjoyed the food while Al told Ling about the latest palace gossip. Ling always had so much fun hearing about it. When the food was over Al looked at her, she turned and looked at Ling. Both Ling and May tensed, clearly sensing the change in their chis. 

 

"Alphonse and I had something that we wanted to tell you. I'm not one for long explanations or excuses so I'm just going to say it. We are going back home. " Ling controlled his facial expression but May's face turned into one of horror and sadness.

 

"No!!!! You can't leave! Why?!" Alphonse reacted, trying to explain. "Oh May we're sorry but it's time for us to go. This is not our home."

 

"But it could be..."

 

"May, we already have a home. We have family and friends that are waiting for us. Granny, Winry, teacher, Sig, and so many others, they are expecting us. It has been a year and a half and we have not seen most of them since we left central and that was two years ago. We miss them May." 

 

The silence was deafening, May looked heartbroken and Ling looked very serious but no one seemed to know what to say. Ling was the one that snapped out of it first. "When will you be leaving?"

 

"We are going to start packing and organizing but we will leave in a week or so." Ed answered Ling looked at her, clearly not happy about what he had heard. "So soon? There is no need to rush, from what I understand from your teachers you have not finished all of your studies."

 

"We still have things we want to keep studying but we can do that from the books, we don't need an actual teacher to keep studying anymore."

 

"Any book you have from the palace cannot leave the palace. You can study them here but not anywhere else." Ed was starting to get a bit annoyed with Ling.

 

"We managed to acquire them from other places and we copied those we couldn't find, we are not robbing anything from your precious palace."

 

"We will soon be getting some brand new rare unique books."

 

"When will that be?"

 

"I am not sure, it could be a week, a month–"

 

"A few months, a year... that sounds like bullshit!"

 

"Sister!"

 

"I meant no offense Edaline I just think it's a waste for you two to go so soon. What are you even going to do in Amestries? Here you have a position in court, with your studies in fighting, Alchemy and Alkahestry you could do so much here."

 

"We can also do a lot there. Alphonse is going to get a medical degree from Central University."

 

"How are you going to pay for it? From what I understand University is not free and you have spent most of your savings from your time as a State Alchemist. You haven't had to pay for accommodations, food, teachers or clothing here but you will have to pay for them back in Amestries."

 

"We will find a way."

 

"There might be a better way." Ed didn't understand what Ling was playing at but Alphonse jumped it. "What would that be?"

 

"Well Alphonse has a clear idea of what he wants, he has known even before he came here. But you don't really know Ed, why go when you don't know what you want. You can stay here, work for me and I will pay for all of Alphonse expenses. I can pay you better than any job you find in Amestries."

 

"What the hell! I am not going to leave Al alone! Why do you want to separate us?"

 

"I am just giving you options. What kind of jobs can you get Ed, you don't have studies except as an alchemist, and there is little else that interest you except alchemy and fighting."

 

"I can become a state alchemist again."

 

"But sister–"

 

"Enough! It doesn't matter I will figure something out. Al you don't worry I promise it will go well." She then looked at Ling with a deadly face. "And you stay out of it. I am grateful for all you have done for us, but don't think I haven't noticed we haven't been a boon for you too. I don't know what you have to gain from keeping us here but I have no intention of staying here. Let's go Al" She stood up grabbed Al shoulder and left leaving an awestruck May and a silent and motionless Ling. 

 

It had been a long day. May had not shown up for their lesson in the afternoon but had come to dinner to try to talk them both out of it. It had ended in tears but she had finally realized that there was no talking them out of it. They had had to promise that they would let her visit them after they had settled. They had already started packing and she thought they might be able to leave in less than a week, the arrangements for their travels back home had gone faster than she thought. 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

She walked through the palace towards the gardens, they were always calm and silent at night and for some reason, it helped Ed sleep. It was their last night on Xing, tomorrow they would leave to go back home. 

 

She sat down in her favorite bench when she felt Lings chi crossing the garden towards her, when he reached her he sat down next to her. They stayed silent until Ling spoke. "You really don't know why I want you to stay don't you?"

 

"What?!"

 

"I always find it so funny that someone so brilliant can be so dense in other areas."

 

"Hey, you are you calling an idiot, idiot prince?" Ling burst out laughing, which offended Ed almost as much as being called an idiot. When Ling stopped laughing he looked at her with a face she didn't recognize, one she hadn't seen before. 

 

"I was very pleased when you and Alphonse came. During my time in Amestries I had grown to respect you a great deal, I could call you both friends, and as an Imperial prince, there were not many I could call that and most of the ones I could were either family or worked for me. Becoming emperor was rewarding, but it is also very lonely, everyone treats you differently and everyone wants something of you. You and Al have been good friends, you don't treat me any different than when we met. It is true that I told the story of your father so that if you came I could benefit politically from your presence, but that has also benefited both of you." 

 

Ed gave him a death glare for that last comment, Ling smirked back.

 

"Ok, ok, it was for my sole benefit I admit. But being an emperor is hard especially when you are changing the customs. I had hoped that after staying for a year and a half you would stay and help me by staying by my side. I had hoped I would have a bit more time to talk to you–"

 

"Wait wait wait! Stay by your side? You want me to work for you? Like an advisor or something...?"

 

"Edaline, you really don't get it, do you?"

 

"Get what? I–" Suddenly she could not speak, in absolute shock, she realized this was because Ling's mouth was on top of hers preventing her from speaking. His lips were soft and firm and moved over her lips with precision and conviction. Ed did not know what to or how to react, she suddenly felt Ling’s tong, she instinctively reacted by giving him entrance and kissed back. She didn't know what was happening except that it was setting her body on fire, she closed her mouth and just enjoyed the feeling. Ling wrapped his arms around her and pressed tight. Edaline didn't know why she was enjoying it so when she got an image in her head, which snapped her out of it and helped her recover her senses she pushed him away. 

 

As confusing as the whole experience had been at least she had an answer as to why Ling wanted her to stay. And as flattered as she was, it was not what she desired.

 

"Ling..." 

 

"Don't say anymore, its ok, I just wanted to do this before you left. Wanted to know what it was like to kiss you at least once. I just hope I haven't broken the trust between us with this action."

 

"No, it's ok. It took me by surprise. But we're ok."

 

"Good, I'm going back to bed, I've already said goodbye to your brother and this is my goodbye to you. I have no wish to see you leave my palace so I will keep this as my last memory of us."

 

"Goodbye Ling."

 

"Not goodbye, we will see each other again. I wish to strike better relationships with my neighbors, so in the future, I will visit Amestries to talk about diplomacy and trade agreements. We will see each other again." He walked towards the palace but stopped once and turned his head to say one last thing.

 

"And Edaline, I don't give up." With those last words, he disappeared from sight leaving her confused again. Idiot Prince, she could not wait to leave for Amestries. 

_______________________________________________________________

 

The trip back to Resemboll was long and tiring but the finally made it back. The departing from the palace had been hard, May had cried and every courtier in the palace had come out to say goodbye, it had taken AGES and Ed had ended up wanting to kill them all. She was sure that the idiot prince had done it on purpose to punish her for leaving. Thankfully the rest of the trip had gone smooth. They had gone through Ishval this time. The reconstruction had gone very well, they saw scar and he had shown them around. Mustang and his team had all been recalled back to Central as they were no longer needed. 

 

They visited with Granny Pinako for a few weeks to recover from the trip, from there they went to Dublith to see teacher and Sig and stayed with them for a month. Alphonse and Edward had looked for healing in Xing that could help their teacher. Their father had already helped by rearranging her insides but they looked deeper into it. They had found several methods that would also help her. They taught her a few basic things of alkahestry and Ed had to admit it was nice being the ones teaching her something for a change. They especially taught her an array that could help her so that she could live a healthier life. They left her books and notes so that she could keep studying. 

 

From Dublith they went to Rush Valley to see Winry who was so excited to see them all three ended up in the ground after she threw herself at them. Winry had grown very successful in Rush Valley and now had her very own shop. Ed and Al stayed with her for a few weeks as they caught up. But she clearly had a lot of work and Ed and Al realized that they were starting to get in the way even if Winry would never admit to it. So they packed their things and got on the train for their final destination, Central. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Planning with the Hughes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eda and Al arrive to central and stop at the Hughes home who help them settle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Mr. Hughes dies in both series and the manga but I HATED THAT. I love Mr. Hughes and I'm in denial so for the purpose of this fic he is still alive. He got shot, fell into a coma and Dr. Marcoh woke him up with a philosopher stone.

Their first stop when they arrived at Central was the Hughes home. It was very late in the evening when they arrived and they had not told anyone they were coming. They hadn't even told anyone they were back in the country so it would be a great shock, but they knew the Hughes would welcome them back with open arms. They had always taken such great care of them, they had become like family. Which is why it had been so hard when Mr. Hughes had been shot and fallen into a coma. Thankfully, just after the promised day, Dr. Marcoh had managed to use the philosopher stone to wake him up just before healing Havoc and giving his sight back to Mustang. So he had returned to his family and on the plus side, the stone had been all used up. 

 

So it was a very shocked but ecstatic Mr. Hughes that opened the door and ushered them in when they arrived. 

 

"Edaline, Alphonse what are you doing here? Not that I am not delighted, but we didn't even know you were back from Xing."

 

"We just arrived in Central, we visited Granny, teacher, and Winry first but we didn't want to make a big deal out of it. We still have few things to hash out. But we wanted to see you, Gracia and Elicia." Gracia and Elicia joined them just as Ed was finishing the explanations. 

 

"Alphonse, Edaline look at you too! Alphonse you look so healthy, and Edaline you look beautiful my dear." Gracia hugged them both. It was good to see her. Elicia who had also grown, barely recognized them. Al had been a huge suit of armor or a skeletal boy. Now, Al had grown a foot more and had developed muscles with all the training they had done and Edaline had been a small tomboyish looking girl, while now, she was taller and looked like a grown-up woman.She blushed bright red when Alphonse said hi and stared at Ed. "You look so pretty! I want to be as pretty as Ed when I grow up." That, made Ed blush. 

 

Eventually, their bags were dropped in the room where the Hughes insisted they stay and gave them some time to shower and settle while Gracia cooked some dinner for the both of them. Mr. Hughes would put Elicia to bed as it was past her bedtime and they would all talk while Ed and Al ate. 

 

The food was delicious and plentiful as it had always been at the Hughes home. But honestly, Ed was enjoying the company and the atmosphere even more. 

 

A year and 6 months without hearing anything, I have to tell you I was starting to get worried." Mr. Hughes said with a serious face. Ed felt a little guilty, they had totally disconnected from Amestries once they had gotten to Xing, it hadn't even crossed her mind that it would worry them. By Al's face, he was experiencing the same guilt. 

 

"We are so sorry for not sending any messages or letter from Xing. We were very safe there, we stayed with Ling and May at the palace and had our own rooms and servants. Ling gave us our own teachers, and once we started studying we got so into it we completely forgot about anything else. You know how we can get Mr. Hughes."

 

"I do Al I do. Just, if you go on another trip like that do try to stay in contact next time. "So did you learn everything you wanted to learn?

 

"We did. We learned so much Mr. Hughes. More than we thought we would, but Alkahestry is very different from Alchemy. We also learned their fighting style and Xinagese. There is more to learn but we brought books and notes. We don't need teachers to learn anymore we can keep learning by ourselves now." 

 

Mr. Hughes smiled and laughed. "You two, you never stop trying to learn more do you?" 

 

"Let them be Maes, I think it is admirable that they take their studies so seriously. So Edaline, Alphonse now that you are back what are your plans?"

 

"Well, I want to go to University and become a doctor.Alcahersty has a strong focus on healing but to practice here I have to get a Medical Degree. It's one of the things I want to investigate tomorrow. How do I sign up? How much does it cost? Ed and I don't have any savings left–" 

 

"Al I told you that won't be a problem, I will find a job. I don't know what I want to do really so I can support you while you go to University and I can figure it out later.” Mr. Hughes had that look in his eyes that he got when he had an idea.

 

“Well, I haven't gone to University Alphonse but I know some who have and it is expensive. With your name and a recommendation from me and Roy, you will get in with no problem, that, I know for sure. About the money, I have a suggestion. What would you think Edaline about joining the military again? I know it is not your chosen career path but with your name and experience, you wouldn't even have to take the state alchemist exam again. Heck with your reputation I could even barter for a higher salary for you. I am sure we could even get you a higher rank."

 

"I had thought about if Mr. Hughes, but it was more of a last resort kind of thing. I don't want to do as much traveling as before, Al would be staying here not coming with me and it really got exhausting. And I am not looking forward to people wanting to blow me up every month."

 

"I understand Ed, but it would be different this time."

 

"How?"

 

"Well, Father and the Humonculi caused a lot of the unrest and problems that were happening. Also, Roy is no longer stationed east. He recently got transferred here, so he deals with situations that happen here in central or the surroundings. Yes, there are still issues and conflicts but it wouldn't be like before. Also, you could come work for me if you want. I don't have anyone on staff that knows Xinegese and that might soon be important."

 

"Important? Why?"

 

"We got a message yesterday from the Emperor of Xing, he wants to open diplomatic discussions to have a better relationship with Amestries. The Fuhrer is all for it and thinks that trading with Xing could be a great idea. So as you can see you have options and once Alphonse graduates you can always leave again. But truly Edaline I think you could do great things in the military. Just sleep on it and we can talk tomorrow.”

 

What Mr. Hughes said made sense. Ed decided to keep enjoying the conversation and food and she would think on it later, when she went to bed. 

___________________________________________________________________________

 

Edaline tried, but she could not sleep a wink that night. Her mind kept thinking about what Mr. Hughes had said. She knew he was right, the military was the best path for her right now. With her name and reputation, she could get a good job tomorrow and with a good salary. As a state Alchemist she could keep up with her studies, and any research she wanted to do would be fully funded. When the sun rose she has not slept at all but her mind was clear about she was going to do. 

 

She got up from the bed and woke Alphonse as she got ready for the day. When she went to the kitchen Mr. Hughes and Gracia were already there getting breakfast ready. 

 

"Good morning Ed, good morning Alphonse, did you two sleep well?"

 

"Not really, I didn't really sleep a wink but at least I have decided what I am going to do."

 

"That's good, what have you decided?"

 

"I am going to take your advice Mr. Hughes. I am going to sign up with the Military again, at least until Al has finished his studies."

 

"Are you sure sister, I could try to find a job–"

 

"No Al, also, I really need to do something, I'm not sure what I want and I can use the military for a few years until I figure it out. I trust you Mr. Hughes and as much as I hate to admit it I trust the Bastard as well."

 

"This is really great news! I have to see Roy today so why don't you come with me to work, we will go by Roy's office and start the paperwork to get you officially back into the Military. We can discuss your rank and salary, meanwhile, Al can go to the University and make some inquiries about what he needs to apply and how much it will cost." Mr. Hughes seems to have it all planned out, Ed guessed that he and Gracia had talked about it when they had retired to their rooms as he could see Mr. Hughes and Gracia looking at each other before Gracia joined into the conversation.

 

"I can join you and help you with the inquiries if you want Alphonse. My brother went to Central University and I went several times to visit him while he studied so I know a bit about where you have to go." Al smiled in response, clearly loving the idea.

 

"Thank you Gracia! I would love to have your aid and your company. I have to say I am really excited, I hope that I can apply for this year so I can start right away and not wait for next year. Do you know when the next semester starts?"

 

"My brother always started the new school year in two weeks, he had to apply months in advance though. But with your name, a letter from Maes and General Mustang and your already impressive knowledge I'm sure they'll make an exception." Mr. Hughes stood up to get something that he handed to Alphonse.

 

"And talking about letters, I already wrote mine. I'll talk to Roy today about writing his, but this should at least give you some credibility."

 

"Thank you Mr. Hughes, truly you and Gracia have always been so kind and helped us so much."

 

"It is nothing Al, it is our pleasure."

 

"It truly is.” Gracia also added and both of them looked at Al and me with their warm kind smiles and I felt so terribly grateful that we had them in our lives.

 

They finished breakfast and Edaline got ready to go with Mr. Hughes. Al would accompany Gracia to take Elicia to school and then they would go to Central University. She and Mr. Hughes would go first to Mustangs office and start doing all the necessary paperwork, then he would leave her with Mustang while he went off to his work. So, it was time to see the bastard again. 


	4. Joining the Military

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed going to the Military to reenlist and sees Team Mustang again after two years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Mustang and his team appear. I hope you enjoy it, I know many of you were waiting for this meeting.

As Ed and Mr. Hughes walked to Central command she looked around to see what changes had occurred since promised day. Most of the destruction had been localized to the Central Military command, but she could see that there had been changes in the city as well. Funnily enough, what had changed the least was Central command. It seemed to have been rebuilt exactly the same as it had been before. Memories of the battle flooded her, fighting father, the humunculi, Hohenheim giving his life so that Alphonse and she would be fully restored. At least he had been a father at the very end. They finally reached the entrance.

 

"Good morning, Brigadier General."

 

"Good morning, sergeant."

 

"Who is your guest sir?"

 

"This is Edaline Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist."

 

The sergeant looked at her as if he could not believe what Hughes what saying."But, but, she is a woman..."

 

"Of course I'm a woman, what did you think I was?" Edaline sent the sergeant one of her best death glares.

 

"Well I saw the Fullmetal Alchemist years ago and he looked like a small boy..."

 

"Who are you calling–" 

 

"–Edaline behave, and yes sergeant this is the Fullmetal Alchemist, and yes, she is a woman." A boy and small!! If Mr. Hughes hadn't cut her off she would give this idiot a piece of her mind.

 

"I am so sorry–"

 

"It is ok, have a good day."

 

"And a good day to both of you.” Mr. Hughes dragged her inside. 

 

"It is not ok."

 

“Come on Ed, you are going to have to get used to it. I barely recognized you when I saw you. If it wasn't for Alphonse and your eyes I might have not recognized you at all. You have changed a great deal, and for the people that have not seen you change slowly, that have gone from seeing you as you were before promise day to now it can be a shock."

 

Ed stayed silent, a part of her realized that Mr. Hughes was right, she had changed a lot. Even Ling and May had been shocked and it had only been a few months after promise day, not two full years. But another part of her was annoyed, she could already see she was going to have to explain herself every time she met someone, it was going to get old really fast. She just hoped the bastard wouldn't give her a hard time about it. 

 

"Edaline?" She turned to see who had managed to recognize her and to her delight, she saw Major Hawkeye.

 

"Hawkeye! It's so good to see you. And you recognized me as well, I was dreading having to introduce myself to everyone as no one seems to recognize me apparently."

 

“Well, you have changed a great deal it's true. But, your coloring and your pose and walk are the same. But you do look incredible, I am sure everyone is going to be very shocked. So when did you get back? Why are you here? Alphonse?"

 

"Al and I just got into Central yesterday, I am here to join the Military again and Al is going to try and get into University to get his Medical degree."

 

"I never thought you would join the military again."

 

"Me neither, but University is not cheap and I am not sure what I want to do, so Mr. Hughes suggested this was a good option for now. This is not going to be a long-term career but I can use it to help pay for Al's studies and then once he is a doctor and earning money I will stop and figure out what I want to do."

 

"That sounds like a good plan. So I’m guessing you are going to the Major General's office correct? We can go together."

 

"That would be wonderful."

 

Edaline was quite happy to be able to talk to Hawkeye on the way, she had always admired her. 

 

"Well, I am glad that you are coming back Edaline, even if it is just for a few years, you have been missed."

 

"We have missed you guys as well Hawkeye, Alphonse cannot wait to see all of you again."

 

“Well, maybe we can do a sort of welcome back celebration, once both of you are settled, what do you think?" Mr. Hughes could not contain himself.

 

"I think it is a wonderful idea! We can do it at my house! I will organize it with my dear Gracia and Elicia, it will be the best welcome back party ever!!"

 

Hewkeye and she smiled imagining the craziness it would ensue and kept walking. 

 

"We are almost there, I have to say I cannot wait to see the look on everyone's face when they see you. I normally arrive earlier but I had an issue, so I'm running a bit late, but everyone should be here already. You ready?"

 

"Always."

 

They smiled and opened the door. She could see that as Hawkeye had predicted everyone was already there, the bastard, Havoc, Breda, Falman and Fuery. They all turned and looked at them.

 

"Well well, running a bit late Major Hawkeye, who thought that was possible. Hello, Hughes, and who is your lovely companion?" Mustang was looking at them all smug and confident, and Edaline wanted to wipe that smirk off his face so decided not to wait for Hawkeye to reply. 

 

"And here I thought Dr. Marcoh had cured your eyes with the Philosopher stone but I can see you are still blind General Bastard." And just as she had desired his smirking face turned to one of absolute shock.

 

"Fullmetal??"

 

"In the flesh." 

 

He stared at her as if he could not believe what he was seeing, the rest of the gang were also staring at her incredulously. After a few seconds they stood up and surrounded her welcoming her, all, except Mustang. 

 

"Ed!"

 

"Welcome!"

 

"So good to see you!"

 

They hugged her and their smile was mirrored by hers, she had truly missed them. Then Havoc opened his mouth.

 

"But really what has happened to you, you actually look like a woman now and not a boy." His wide eyes were focused south of her face. Thankfully Breda intervened by slapping the back of his head, hard.

 

"Shut up you idiot! Leave her alone." 

 

Thankfully nice, polite Fuery spoke and broke the awkwardness. "So Ed, what are you doing here?" 

 

"I'm here to reenlist in the Military." 

 

"That is great! We have missed you." Everyone seemed in agreement.

 

"Ok everyone, I get you are excited but it is time for work. The Major General and the Brigadier can take care of it."

 

Mustang seemed to shake himself out of his shock. He opened the door to his office and Ed and Hughes followed him. He sat behind his desk and gestured Edaline to sit down on the couch, Hughes decided to sit in the couch opposite to her. They waited for Mustang to start taking but he just stared at Ed with a look she had never seen before in his face, the truth was that it was freaking her out a bit. Eventually, she ran out of patience.

 

“Well, are you going to say anything or are you just going to stare at me all day."

 

He seemed to get his bearings back and the stupid smirk reappeared. 

 

"So Fullmetal, it seems you finally decided to grow up. I have to say I am quite surprised, but I have to admit its a good look."

 

"As if I care what you think." Ed would never admit that a tiny part of her, that she would deny existed, was pleased by his admission. She was also pleased that her change had affected him, she had never seen anyone throw him so out of a loop before. Hughes just looked between the two of them clearly enjoying the situation giving Mustang a knowing smile.

 

"So you want to return to the Military, may I ask why? You were very adamant that you wanted nothing more to do with the Military." 

 

"I refuse to go over the story again, Mr. Hughes can tell you everything later. So long story short, I need money for Alphonse’s Medical School."

 

"I had wondered why Alphonse was not with you."

 

"He went with Gracia to Central University to see what steps he has to take to get in for this year. And about that, Mr. Hughes wrote a letter of recommendation and said it would be better for Al to have two, so you better write a great letter for my brother." Mr. Hughes decided it was the time to jump in.

 

“Yes, Roy, I already gave Alphonse mine so that it can give him some credibility, but another letter from you would help. You especially have a high profile even before promise day but know even more. It will mean a great deal to have a letter from you."

 

"It is no problem, and I think that Medical school is a great idea for Alphonse. But, I guess you are going to be my problem again."

 

"Oh please, as if I wasn't a major asset to you."

 

"More like a major pain in the ass, an insubordinate major pain in the ass." 

 

"You two can flirt when I'm gone, but I have to go to work as well so how about we get this started." Both she and Mustang turned to glare a Hughes for that comment, although he seemed more amused than threatened. "Ok, ok, peace. I was thinking Roy that with all her experience she might not need to even pass the state Alchemist exam again. Also, she could have a rise in rank, after promise day many got a rise in rank. If she would have stayed in the military she definitely would have."

 

"With her name a reputation, we could make it work. She could pass both tests blindfold so it is pointless to make her do then again. And her being a Lieutenant Colonel might benefit me."

 

"Of course you do something because it benefits you, what a surprise." The bastard never changed.

 

"Benefits you how, Roy?”

 

"The labs in Central, I am sure you both remember lab 5. That was closed off after promise day, but the other labs weren't. The Fuhrer didn't close them off but he doesn't understand Alchemy so they could still do questionable things without him finding out. Since my move to Central I've been trying to keep an eye on them but I have little time. Armstrong is an Alchemist but not really a researcher, he controls his specialty. But there is no way they could trick Fullmetal. Luitenant Colonel is a high enough rank that they could not ignore and she is smarter than all those research idiots."

 

"That is not a bad idea. That is a job I could actually like. I like to research and experiment, but I would also like to know no one is doing things they shouldn't, and there is no way they could pull one over me."

 

"Fantastic then everyone is in agreement, I can leave Edaline with you then, I really need to go to work, I have a ton of paperwork waiting for me."

 

"Go Hughes, I will take it from here."

 

"Perfect, see you back home Ed."

 

Hughes left and left them alone. 

 

"Well Fullmetal–"

 

"Edaline, not Fullmetal, I want my Alchemist name changed."

 

"Why? That is what how you are known."

 

"It just seems tainted, Bradly–I mean Wrath gave me that name. Also, it doesn't fit anymore. When I got that name, I had two automail limbs and was joining the military to find a way to get our bodies back. I whole again, and I'm not here to fix things but to move forward. No one recognizes me anyway so who cares."

 

"Fair enough, there is one thing you won't be able to escape this time. You will wear the uniform."

 

"What why?! I didn't wear it before."

 

"You were always away on missions before, you were underage before. Now, you will be overseeing the labs and you will be giving people orders. I am not going to budge. You have to wear the uniform."

 

The idea of wearing the uniform was just horrible, but she could see from his face that there was no way out, and the rest of the deal was really good. A rise in rank and salary, overseeing research and experiments and staying in Central, it was too good to say no. "Ok, I give in, I'll wear the blasted uniform."

 

She wanted to wipe that smug smirk from his face. He looked way to satisfied, the worse thing was, it really looked good on him. 

 

"Well then Edaline, I'll start the paperwork, talk to the Fuhrer, and have a few Uniforms sent to you. Tomorrow morning come and report to my office and you can officially start."

 

"Well then, see you tomorrow."

 

She stood up to leave when he said. "It is good to see you again."

 

"It is good to see you again too, Bastard." She could hear him laugh as she left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it, thoughts, questions?


	5. Dinner and Updates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed and Al have dinner with the Hughes and update each other on their respective days.

Chapter 5

 

Ed decided to walk around Central for a bit to get the layout and the feel of the city again. She didn't know how long it would take for Gracia and Al to deal with the University so she decided to get lunch in a small restaurant that she and Al used to love and go back for dinner, then they could all talk about how things had gone. The weather was truly on her side, it was sunny and warm but not boiling. She started remembering her favorite places in central, in the past she had never paid much attention as her mind had always been full of worries, but she was enjoying her time and was very glad to be back. They would be happy here, Al and her, she was certain of it. 

 

Mr. Hughes arrived back home at the same time that she did. And much to their great delight, the food was ready. Al had helped Gracia out in the kitchen and it smelled divine. Elisia was helping out setting the table and Ed joined to help her. 

 

They all sat down for a delicious dinner and Elisia told them all about their day. Because of work, Mr. Hughes didn't get as much time with his little girl as he would like so Ed and Al didn't bring up what they had been up to. They could talk about their business after Elisia had gone to bed, and to be honest, she enjoyed Elisia's innocent tales of her childhood. She always wondered how things would have been for her and Al if their father had not left and their mother had not died. Thankfully Elisia had not had to live the death of her father, and Ed would not interrupt her time with him now. 

 

When Elisia went to bed they retired to the living room sofas to talk, Al seemed terribly excited. 

 

"Well, I have news. Gracia and I went to the Universty today and apparently, General Mustang had already called in. It must have been just after your meeting with him and instead of writing he just decided to call. So they already knew that I was going there and he was apparently so complementary that they made everything very easy."

 

"He was always a slick bastard," I added with a smirk.

 

"Ed!" Al protested although Mr. Hughes couldn't help but laugh while Gracia hid a smile behind her teacup.

 

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted." Giving me a little glare, which I responded with a satisfied grin. "It all went smoothly. I gave them Mr. Hughes letter and explained to them that I wanted to start this next semester. They said that it was highly unusual, but with such high recommendations, what they would do was give me an entry test. See what my level was and see if I was ready to enter medical school. The test would be tomorrow and if I passed I could start with no problem. They also said that there were options for payments. We can go through that tomorrow after I'm enrolled."

 

Mr. Hughes jumped in then. "If you need help with that I can go through it with you. Ed did Roy send you the paperwork? It should have not only your rank and duties but also your salary."

 

"I'm not sure–"

 

"Yes, they arrived just before we started dinner," Gracia said. "I put it on your bed with uniforms he also sent."

 

"I cannot believe you agreed to the uniform sister," Alphonse said with a mischievous smile. He was clearly planning on teasing her about it in the future. 

 

"Please don't remind me Al."

 

She went to the bedroom and found the envelope on top of the uniforms that she planned to ignore until tomorrow when she would have no other choice.

 

She returned to the living room as she opened the envelope to read it, Mr. Hughes moved next to her to be able to read above her shoulders. 

 

Then, she saw it. "He called me what?!" Mr. Hughes burst out laughing as she raged. She should have know that bastard would have taken advantage of her request of a new alchemist name and give her an even worst one. 

 

"What are you talking about sister?" Alphonse tried to take the papers out of her hand to see what she was talking about, but she would not let him. 

 

"My alchemist name."

 

"Why would he change your name?" He asked curiously.

 

"I wanted to change it. Wrath gave me that name, I am no longer Fullmetal, I'm restored and I wanted a different start."

 

"What name did he give you?" Now he was not only curious but had a little smile on his face, clearly trying to figure out what name the bastard had given me that she would hate.

 

"The Golden Alchemist." 

 

"That's not so bad." His face became one of confusion clearly not getting why she was so unhappy. 

 

"It's pompous and pretentious."

 

"Sister, really? And also, they both mean the same thing." Al rolled his eyes at me. I knew that face well, he was saying, you are such a drama queen. 

 

"It's based on my looks."

 

"So was Fullmetal."

 

"Fullmetal sounded badass, not like a priss."

 

 

Mr. Hughes finally got his laughing under control enough to jump in.  "I have to agree with Edaline here Alphonse. And knowing Roy he named you that because he knew you would hate it." 

 

"Maybe it can be changed," Gracia suggested in all her kindness.

 

"I doubt it. If it's in her paperwork it had to be signed off by the Fuhrer and written down in a million other papers. It is very difficult to undo all that. Bureaucracy and paperwork can be hell."

 

"I should have just stuck with Fullmetal."

 

"What about the rest?" Al clearly wanting to switch the topic.

 

"I don't have to take the state alchemist exam again, got a raise in rank and salary and I will be overseeing the labs to make sure no one is doing things that they shouldn't."

 

"Well, that sounds interesting. You'll enjoy that sister." She would, she knew that. That didn't mean she was not going to find a way to get back at Roy Mustang. 

 

"Well, changing the subject, Riza gave me a wonderful idea this morning when Ed and I encountered her this morning." Ed knew where this was going.

 

"Mr. Hughes really it's not–"

 

"We are going to have a welcome back party for the both of you this weekend." She was too late, as she could see Gracia's face lighten up with joy.

 

"That is a wonderful idea Maes and I'm sure Elisia would love it. How many people would come?"

 

"I am going to send many invitations and I'm guessing most will come, I can give you an exact number tomorrow night."

 

Ed gave All a look to do something, he had always been better at this kind of thing.

 

"Mr. Hughes, Gracia thank you but we don't need a party."

 

"Nonsense Al, of course, you do. And it's not only for you, but it's also for all of us, many have missed you two you know."

 

"Alright, but can you keep it small? Big parties are not really our style."

 

"For you two I will keep it small, just the close friends."

 

"Thank you Mr. Hughes."

 

_______________________________________________________________

 

Putting on the uniform the next morning was painful. While Al feigned sympathy she could tell he was secretly enjoying her misery. When Mr. Hughes saw her, he didn't even try to disguise it.

 

"Look at you Ed, you look like a real officer of the military now." She sent him a death glare, but that only made him smirk wider. Gracia as always tried to make her feel better.

 

"You look beautiful Edaline. That color blue really suits your coloring dear, I'm sure you'll get used to wearing it soon."

 

"I doubt it." She grumbled, she was sure a certain bastard general would have his own comments at the uniform. Suddenly a flash went off and she saw Alphonse with Mr. Hughes camera and a sneaky smile on his face.

 

"Al! What the hell are you doing?" She demanded and she went for the camera.

 

Al, dodged her and took off running through the house. "Well, sister I thought that Winry, granny, teacher, and sig would like to see all dressed up in your uniform." He said as he laughed and run away from her. It went on until Gracia intervened and ended it, taking the camera and giving them both a serious look. Mr. Hughes came and took the camera with a smirk, so, unfortunately, Ed would have to prepare herself for the massive teasing she would get from her family. 

 

"Come on Edaline, let's get to work. Good luck with the exam Al!" And with that, Mr. Hughes dragged her to work. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying the story. Sorry for taking so long to upload another chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my story, hopefully, I will have the next chapter soon.
> 
> I welcome inputs.


End file.
